warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
If Only - A Medicine Cat's Story
This is a new fanfiction I've made. It's based on Cinderpelt, a famous medicine cat (pretty much everyone knows who she is). It's sort of like a recreation of her story; it's my own version. :D Note: Some FirexCinder might be involved (though I'm not really promising anything for any of you FirePelt lovers), so if you don't like the shipping/couple, then you don't have to read. Chapter 1 It all happened so fast. I barely even knew if it was real or not. The sad truth was that it was real. Still, I refused to believe it. I just didn’t accept it. There was no way this could have happened. It was impossible. And yet, it was possible. It was real…. --- I blinked open my eyes to see that I was in a unfamiliar place. This.. This isn't the apprentices den, I thought in confusion. But it only took me a moment to realize where I was. I'm in the medicine cat den. That's when everything came rushing back to me. Going to send Tigerclaw the message about Bluestar not being able to meet him, straying onto the thunderpath, being run over by the monster... A feeling of dread swept over me. So that was why I was in the medicine cat's den. Because of my being injured. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard pawsteps from outside of the den. A moment later, my mentor, Fireheart, padded into the den. "Are you alright?" he asked me, worry reflecting in his emerald eyes. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I retorted back at him. He looked relieved to see some of my old spirit back. "Well," he meowed. "Yellowfang said it might take a few days for you to heal. Maybe moons." I blinked. "But.. That would delay me from training!" I protested. "You can't expect me to just lay around here while all the other apprentices become warriors before me!" Fireheart flattened his ears, looking reluctant at what he had to say. "I know, but that's what Yellowfang said. I'm sorry, Cinderpaw." Before I could reply, Yellowfang entered the den. "I see you're awake," she rasped, her voice gruff. "How long was I asleep?" I asked her. Instead, Fireheart answered. "It's been a couple of sunrises since the... well.." "I know what you mean," I mewed. Yellowfang slinked over to the stock of herbs at the back of the den. A few heartbeats later, she returned with some dark green leaves. She dropped them at my paws, then waited for me to gulp them down. But instead, I stared at them. They didn't look all that appetizing. "Eat them," Yellowfang demanded, pushing them with a paw closer to me. I no other choice, so I licked them up and swallowed them reluctantly. "Yuck!" I hissed, scrunching up my face at the foul taste. Fireheart let out a mrrow of laughter. Even Yellowfang couldn't help but to let out a small rusty purr of amusement. Chapter 2 It had been a few moons since my accident. Yellowfang had said that I was healing pretty well, and I thought for sure I would be out of that medicine den in no time. Little did I know that I would spend the rest of my life in it... --- I had just finished a vole that Fireheart had brought me when he entered the den. He greeted me with a smile, but, something was wrong. He looked distressed. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Well," he answered. "Yellowfang said you're healing well. But.." "But what?" "She said, um..." "What, Fireheart? Just spit it out!" He sighed. "She also said that.. You can't be a warrior." I froze. "W-What? Why?" "She told me that when the monster ran you over, it damaged your back leg." "That much I know. But it's going to heal, isn't it?" "Yes, it already did. Quite well. But.. It took internal damage, and it's permanent, Cinderpaw." "What do you mean?" I demanded. "It means that because of your leg, you can't be a warrior. You can't train with a leg like that. I'm... I'm sorry." "No.." I said, refusing to believe it. "I can't not become a warrior! Do you know how much it means to me to become one?" "Yes, I do know, Cinderpaw, but-" "I've waited my whole life to become one!" I hissed. "And now you're saying that I've accomplished nothing? Am I just going to stay like this forever?" "I'm afraid so," Fireheart mewed, truly feeling sorry. "No! I just can't accept it! I'm sorry, Fireheart, I just can't." I stood up, and stumbled out of the den. "How did she take it?" Yellowfang appeared a moment later and walked into the den. "Didn't you see how upset she was?" Fireheart asked her. "Yes. She didn't take it lightly, I suppose." "Obviously." Yellowfang met Fireheart's gaze, her amber eyes burning into his green ones. "I was meant to be ThunderClan's medicine cat." Fireheart nodded, feeling uneasy under Yellowfang's gaze. "Right. But what's your point?" "I had to face my own destiny, even if I didn't agree with it. Cinderpaw has a different destiny as well. Her destiny isn't to become a warrior. And she has to accept that." Category:Sad Category:Tragedy Category:Drama